1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the technical field of liquid crystal displaying, and more particularly, to a back cover of a liquid crystal display (LCD), a backlight module and an LCD.
2. Description of Related Art
As a kind of flat panel display devices that utilize liquid crystals to display images, liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are lighter and thinner and requires a lower driving voltage and lower power consumption as compared to other kinds of display devices. Therefore, LCDs have found wide application in various industries. However, LCD panels cannot emit light by themselves, so they must be provided with a backlight source capable of independently providing light.
Generally, a back cover is used in an LCD to support the whole backlight module so that all components of the backlight module can be securely fixed. This requires that the back cover has a high strength and high flatness in order to ensure the flatness of and compatibility between key parts of the backlight module. Furthermore, the back cover shall also have a heat dissipation function because, if heat generated by the backlight source of the backlight module is not dissipated outwards timely, the light emission efficiency of the backlight source would be degraded.
Commonly, the back cover is made of a whole piece of sheet metal by use of sheet-metal stamping dies. However, the sheet metal materials are relatively costly, and because fabrication of the stamping dies represents great difficulty, it is difficult to ensure quality of the finished products.